


Addiction

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Addiction

Ianto knew, deep down, even before Jack's intervention, that it hadn't been love that drove him to care for the soulless woman trapped in the metal shell, it had been an obsessive need to squelch the gnawing guilt in his gut like a heroin addict looking for his next fix.


End file.
